


Emocionalmente Black

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Black Character(s), Cousins, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotions, Family, Family Drama, Feelings, Gen, Insecurity, Quiet, Shame, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, black brothers, black sisters, envy - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Porque ellos no son perfectos.





	1. Inseguridad [Regulus Black]

La habitación le daba vueltas. En su cabeza no podía quitarse los pensamientos que en esos momentos tenía. Había descubierto algo que no sabía cómo controlar. Todo aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos y no sabía qué hacer.

¿Y si salía todo mal? ¿Y si alguien de su familia moría por no haberlo impedido? O, lo que era peor, ¿y si él mismo moría en el intento?

Cientos de preguntas le merodeaban por la mente y no podía conciliar el sueño. Con la frente perlada en sudor, salió de la cama y llamó de inmediato a su elfo doméstico. Él era el único en el que podía confiar. Él era el único quién le podría ayudar.

Cogió todo el material que tenía sobre su escritorio y se lo confió a su pequeño ayudante.

—Pase lo que pase, Kreacher —le susurró al elfo, poniéndose de cuclillas—, no dejes que me venga abajo, ¿entendido?


	2. Vergüenza [Andromeda Black]

Eso es lo que sentía. Sentía vergüenza por todo lo que su familia pensaba. Por ese afán que tenía su familia de seguir las normas, las absurdas y ridículas tradiciones.

Jamás pensó que pudiera ser repudiada por enamorarse. Él era bueno, amable, trabajador. ¿Y qué más daba si por su sangre no pasaba apenas una gota de sangre mágica? ¿O es que acaso preferían que fuese una infeliz como Bellatrix, casándose con alguien a quien no deseaba, cuando era bien sabido que solo lo hacía por su _amo_?

Sentía lástima por ellos. Demasiado. Por suerte para ella, dejaría de ser una Black. Le apenaba cómo habían terminado las cosas, sobre todo porque añoraría a su hermana menor.

Cuando cogió su maleta, miró la casa por última vez, aún con los alaridos de su madre rebotándole en la cabeza. Dio un largo suspiro, miró por última vez a Narcissa y, con una sonrisa triste, se marchó.


	3. Envidia [Bellatrix Black]

Le odiaba. Detestaba cada trozo de su ser. Muecas de desagrado se asomaban en su rostro, como si de un muggle se tratara.

Ella quería haber sido la encargada de revivir a su Señor. Y no ese patán con cara de rata de Pettigrew. Odiaba el hecho de que se estuviera llevando todo el mérito, cuando apenas hizo nada.

No soportaba la idea de haberle fallado. Sin embargo, poco podía haber hecho desde su celda, la cuál la mantuvo encerrada tantos años hasta que consiguió escapar.

Por más que lo intentó, sus planes siempre fracasaban. Y era así cómo se sentía frente al Señor Oscuro, a su amo. Un fracaso. Una decepción. Su Señor tardaría un tiempo en confiar en ella, puede que no mucho, pero no volvería a fallar. Sería, sin duda, la mejor de todos aquellos infieles que hacían llamarse mortífagos.

Y pronto, muy pronto, todos verían el regreso inminente de Bellatrix Lestrange.


	4. Tranquilidad [Sirius Black]

Se sentía libre.

No legalmente, pero podía olerla desde que se subió al lomo del hipogrifo. El viento azotándole la cara le hizo pensar en que no todo estaba perdido. Iría a por todas para encontrar a esa rata inmunda y así podría demostrar su inocencia. Aunque tal vez lo matase él mismo y llevarle el cadáver al mismo ministerio; total, no le podían juzgar dos veces por el mismo asesinato, ¿no?

El único destino que tenía en mente donde esconderse era su casa de Grimmauld Place, pero después de haber pasado doce años en la cárcel, no le apetecía volver a otro lugar que le parecía una.

Daría un paseo, sin rumbo fijo, por aquel hermoso lugar. Echaba de menos poder respirar el aire puro y fresco que le brindaban los árboles y las flores. Ahora, en compañía de su nuevo amigo, podría hacer lo que tantos años se le prohibió: saborear la libertad.


	5. Angustia [Narcissa Black]

No le encontraba por ninguna parte. No sabía dónde estaba.

Aquella batalla se llevó a demasiada gente —no siempre inocente; no siempre justa— y ahora no encontraba a su hijo.

Miró a su alrededor. Buscó por entre los escombros y miedo le daba hallarlo bajo algún muros caído. De momento, no había suerte, pero no todo estaba perdido.

Había escuchado algo de un incendio dentro del castillo y todas las alertas se le encendieron. ¿Y si él estaba dentro? ¿Y si no pudo salir?

El estómago le dio un vuelco y quiso vomitar, pero tuvo que contenerse. No podía mostrarse débil. Aunque no fuese una tarea nada fácil.

Ni siquiera su esposo, al que en ese momento le odiaba, podía tranquilizarle. Sin embargo, se odiaba más a sí misma por haber dejado que él hiciera con su hijo lo que tanto detestaba. Si le pasara algo, jamás se lo perdonaría. A ninguno de los dos.


End file.
